


Reuniting with an Old Flame

by kittyluvr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyluvr/pseuds/kittyluvr
Summary: In 1942 just a few months after her marriage to Achilles, Tina is assigned to work on a no maj movie set alongside her ex boyfriend, Newt Scamander whose marriage proposal she had turned down.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Achilles Tolliver
Kudos: 2





	Reuniting with an Old Flame

When Tina Tolliver nee Goldstein arrived at work on an April morning, she was immediately summoned to see the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. She had heard rumors where they were getting a task force of Aurors from different countries in order to work on a movie set, which was mostly from the no maj borns who were excited about that prospect which would be something that their non magical families would understand. If that was the case then it probably had something to do with that author getting killed while writing a book about a witch marrying a no maj. While investigating the author about where he had gotten the ideas for his books that involved, she wasn’t too surprised that he wasn’t actually a squib but had gotten them from her friend Jacob Kowalski whom she had discovered was a squib.  
“Please sit down.” John her boss motioned to the chair closet to his desk when she entered his office.  
“What is this about?” Tina asked sounding concerned.  
“I’m sure that you’ve heard rumors about wizards coming from different countries to work on a movie set in Los Angeles, California.” John told her.  
“I’ve heard something about it, but I dismissed them as being false since it is against the law for us to fraternize with no majs let alone work with them on one of their movies.” Tina answered him.  
“I’m here to let you know that the rumors are true and due to the law the majority of wizards coming over to work on the movie would be coming from other countries since it is technically against the law for us to work with the movie crew. However, since we will be hosting them we are sending one Auror to help them out with their mission and I decided that Auror would be you, Mrs. Tolliver.” John informed her.  
“Why me? Don’t you have someone else who could do it, I just got married a few months ago and this is the first time that I’ve been able to spend any time alone with him. Also, wouldn’t there be any other Aurors who have no maj family members who would be more knowledgeable about movies that I would.” Tina answered.  
“The way that I understand you would be perfect for this assignment, since you seemed to be a fan of this writer’s work and you are also friends with the squib who gave the writer the idea for the book in the first place. Also, when you became an Auror you knew there would be times that you would be away from your family and there are other newlyweds who have not really had a chance to be with their spouse in this time of war. I also suspect that the real reason that you are reluctant to accept this assignment is because you are concerned that you might run into an old boyfriend. You will need to put your personal issues aside with any of the others on this assignment like you would on any other Auror assignment. There will be a meeting of everyone who will be going on this assignment in a few minutes.” John answered her.  
Tina accepted her assignment, hoping that she would not run into either Newt or Theseus since she had hurt Newt by refusing his offer of marriage in order to pursue her Auror career and being married to the magizoologist would cause her to have to give up her own career with all of the traveling that he did for his own career. She also did not know how his brother Theseus would feel about her after hurting his brother, she knew that before Queenie joined Grindelwald’s side that she would have hurt anyone who hurt her own sister though with her relationship with Jacob she would have been hurt since it was against the law for them to be together, or so she thought at the time since it was after her joining Grindelwald that they discovered that Jacob was a squib and not a no maj. After returning to New York Jacob had hired an advertising agency to advertise his bakery and he had started to tell stories to the neighborhood children about the wizarding world, in a fictional way of course or else he would have been imprisoned for violating the statue of secrecy. It turned out that the person that the advertising agency had sent over to handle Jacob’s account was a writer who was suffering from writer’s block. In hearing Jacob’s stories, he started to incorporate them into his own books with Jacob giving him the idea to write a book where a no maj marries a witch in order to try to change the wizarding law in America where a witch could legally marry a no maj. She only hoped that Newt wasn’t going to be working on this movie as well since he wasn’t an Auror and he didn’t seem to like them very much or even his brother Theseus who was an Auror. When she entered the meeting for those who were going to California to work on the movie she was surprised to see both Theseus and Newt Scamander there. She knew that she had to at least make up with Newt to at least make working together bearable and that she had to let Achilles know about her new assignment and that Newt was going to be there too. Achilles wouldn’t be too happy to learn that she was going off to California for a while on an assignment with her ex-boyfriend, though she had chosen him and had married him not Newt. Her and Newt weren’t even on speaking terms right now especially after she had hurt him badly by marrying Achilles and not him. When Newt saw Tina entered the room he wasn’t too surprised that she was selected for this assignment since he heard the movie was based on the book that was written in order to get her sister back from Grindelwald's side and as sort of a protest against Rapport’s Law. He really didn’t want to be there since he was explicitly told that he could not bring any of his creatures with him and that he had to leave the care of his creatures to his assistant to whom he could correspond with while he was in America. Hopefully, he could sneak off before the movie started filming to Arizona where he could see if he could find Frank to see how he was doing back out in the wild. The Ministry of Magic did not want a repeat of the incident that occurred in 1926 which due to that incident the idea for this movie came into being since his new muggle/squib friend Jacob had meet Tina’s younger sister Queenie and they had fallen for each other even though everyone thought that they couldn’t be together, since this occurred before Newt discovered that his new friend Jacob was a squib and not a no maj as previously thought. This discovery about Jacob’s wizarding heritage came after his girlfriend had joined Grindelwald’s side to make it possible for them to be together.  
“Do you really need me on this assignment, since I’m not an Auror and I don’t know how much help I can be?” Newt asked his brother who oversaw the European contingent for this assignment.  
“Yes, you do since if it weren’t for you this movie wouldn’t even be made and you have held your own against Grindelwald from what I’ve heard, so you not being an Auror wouldn’t matter. You only want to  
get out of this assignment since you don’t want to be working in close proximity to Tina after she badly hurt you. Wouldn’t you want to work on a movie that is being made for your friend? I know that you don’t agree with the law here that prevents wizarding people intermingling with muggles, especially marrying them. What would you tell Jacob that you didn’t want to work on his movie because you didn’t want to run into Tina.” Theseus told his brother.  
Newt didn’t look too pleased with his brother’s answer since he was going to have to work with Tina for at least the next couple of months plus he was going to have to be away from his animals, so he would  
send instructions to his assistant every day on how to treat the animals and also get updates on how they are doing.  
“I had asked her to marry me and she refused because she felt that she couldn’t work as an Auror if we did get married, but she turned around and married that Yank Auror. At least I won’t have to see him, since MACUSA is only sending one Auror and Tina is it. I don’t plan on trying to get back together with Tina since she is already married to that Tolliver guy and she couldn’t even tell me about it herself. I found out about it from the announcement in the _New York Ghost_ that ran an article that I wrote about the care of magical creatures in the same issue. I don’t see how you plan on dealing with the fact that you wouldn’t even be able to see your wife, Leta while you are out here in America.” Newt told his brother.  
“I plan on writing her everyday that I will be on assignment here and hopefully she would be able to get my letters. She understands that I do need to be away for work even though we aren’t actively pursing a dark wizard, but we are preventing these muggles from getting killed with our presence since the first writer of the book this movie is based on was killed by Grindelwald’s followers. Besides wouldn’t you like to see me fetch and carry things for a muggle director?” Theseus told his brother.  
“That part would be entertaining, and I would get a chance to see another part of America other than New York, but I’ve heard that Los Angeles is also another big city, so it would be similar to New York though in a warmer climate. Hopefully, we won’t have to work with any squibs or wizards who hunt and kill animals for fun and sport like we did with that squib writer who kept an eye out for any possible activity from Grindelwald or his followers in Spain during that muggle war they had over there. I wonder what I  
would be doing over there since they took me away from my animals for this assignment.” Newt answered his brother before the meeting started.  
“I think that you will be providing protection to the male lead in this assignment by working as his personal assistant. You will assist him with whatever he needs in addition to making sure that he won’t get killed. The character that he’s playing is based loosely on your friend Jacob though he is a true muggle and not a squib who had no clue of his magical heritage like your friend did.” Theseus told him.  
Newt did not seem too happy about the news since he would be at the beck and call of another person which he didn’t like no matter if that person was a wizard or a muggle. He felt that he was being punished for accidentally letting out some of his magical creatures in New York a few years ago. He was already punished for it with a travel ban on international travel right after he returned from that trip to New York. Now he didn’t want to return to New York anyway not after Tina had broken up with him for the sake of her career and turned around and married another Auror. He knew they were a popular couple with the public since they had fought against Grindelwald’s followers and had their exploits documented in the wizarding paper. He had fought against Grindelwald and won but that battle wasn’t put in the papers which is how he liked things. Of course her sister gets a book and a movie to get her back from her ex-boyfriend, he wouldn’t do anything that extravagant in order to get Tina back, but he didn’t have to change the law either since Queenie probably didn’t know that Jacob was a squib and not a muggle as previously thought. He also didn’t want to run into Tina’s husband if he was in the office, he hoped that he would either be off or out in the field. He immediately took his seat trying to be as far from Tina that he could possibly get.  
After the meeting Tina greeted him sounding cordial. “What are you doing here? I only thought that they were sending Aurors to work on the movie.” Tina asked sounding curious.  
“With all of the activity from Grindelwald’s followers we really didn’t have the manpower to send for this assignment, at least that’s what Theseus told me. I think he wanted to put me in the uncomfortable situation of the possibility of running into you after you had turned down my marriage proposal because of your career and then you turn around and marry someone else.“  
“If I had married you, I would have had to give up my career as an Auror since you are out of town a lot due to your own career. I have spent many years building up my career without having to throw it all away for a guy, no matter how I might have felt about him. Besides, I’m not like my sister who threw everything away to be with a guy, with whom she had broken up with when she ran off and joined Grindelwald. I don’t care if she gets a book and a movie to get her back.” Tina replied.  
“No, after you broke up with me you ran off and married the guy whom you started dating when you thought I was leading you on.” Newt retorted.  
“At least with Achilles, I don’t have to give up my career to be with him. When we do have children, he has parents that are able and willing to take care of them while we both work. With you traveling all of the time for your job I would be the one stuck home taking care of the household and kids. I didn’t want to have to give up part of myself to be with you. I am not like Queenie who was just marking time until she married. I wanted to have a career and not be dependent on a man, plus I thought that no one would want to marry me since I’m not beautiful like Queenie.” Tina answered him.  
“I always that you were beautiful, even after meeting Queenie. I bet that you would be more beautiful than any of the muggle actresses that we would meet on this movie set, even the one who is playing a fictionalized version of Queenie.” Newt reassured her.  
“I am also supposed to make sure that none of the wizarding people enter into relationships with the no majs on the set, but I don’t know why they would even trust me with that job since Queenie hid her relationship with Jacob from me for the three months they had even dated. Now after she joined Grindelwald she still got a book and even this movie for her as a protest for Rapport’s Law. She even had the gall to tell me that there were members of MACUSA who had love children with no maj women.  
One of these men that she named has spoken out against wizards and witches having relationships with no majs.” Tina answered Newt.  
“I don’t even want to know where she got that idea from, since I could guess.” Newt answered her.  
“I don’t even think anyone would even believe her story about powerful wizards having affairs with no maj women and hiding them. No one at MACUSA even knew about her gift until after she went to Grindelwald’s side where it was used against MACUSA officials to get out of trouble.” Tina replied.  
“Now she is getting a movie in addition to the book that was written for Jacob in order to get her back, though now this movie could also be used to help other couples like them be able to be together and also, to prevent anyone else from joining Grindelwald’s side. I always thought that it was always dumb to have a law that prevented wizarding people from associating with muggles, except for in a familial relationship in the case with muggleborn witches and wizards.” Newt answered her.  
“At least in California we would be able to get away from cold the weather here and that could be a plus for you especially since it does get colder in England and even for me with the weather here in New York. The downside is that I will have to be away for my husband while this movie is being filmed, though with the war with Grindelwald that is something I knew to be possible with the two of us fighting in this war. Though it does sound frivolous on the surface with us trying to protect no maj’s on a movie set while Grindelwald and his followers are wreaking havoc on the wizarding world but the movie is to promote relationships between no majs and wizards.” Tina answered.


End file.
